nicobfandomcom-20200213-history
FAQ
This is a list of questions/favorites that Picky Penguins have asked NicoB about on his Streams. ***** Please do not ask these questions in his future streams! ***** NO SUPER PERSONAL OR CREEPY QUESTIONS ALLOWED!!!!!! 'Favorites' Favorite Things Bagels, P. F. Chang's and Penguins. Favorite Bagel Asiago Cheese Bagel (He would make babies with it) Favorite Video Game Series Persona 4: Golden Favorite Lets Play Persona 4: Golden Favorite Voice Moshirige's Voice with the Komaeda's voice being a close second. Favorite YouTubers He does not watch many YouTubers, but he does watch Yahtzee's Let's Plays. Favorite Plot Twist When the cast of Super Dangan Ronpa 2 were revealed as Ultimate Despair. Favorite Attack Falcon Punch Favorite Pokemon Mewtwo Questions ***** Nico will NOT answer very personal questions like where he lives or his real name. He wants to keep his privacy and wants to be called Nico by the Penguins. And NO creepy questions will be answered either. ***** Will You Date Me? NicoB stated that he will NEVER date a Picky Penguin, because that would be creepy! Notice Me Senpai The best chance for him to notice you will be at one of his streams: http://www.twitch.tv/nicob7700 What's Nico's Gamertag for 3DS/PlayStation/XBox/Steam etc? Nico doesn't disclose that info to people he doesn't know. First Game Played and Beat Crash Bandicoot (he thinks) Will you Buy a 3DS? Maybe eventually, but not in the near future. Current Anime Nico is Watching Bleach Most Wanted Ship Chiaki and Hajime from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair NicoB Plays Dota (Insert Info) What is NicoB's most Valued Possession? ? Religious Views Isn't religious, but believes that being a good person is important and to be grateful for what you have. How would NicoB react to meeting a Picky Penguin? He would be just fine with it and would be friendly towards them. Viewing Habits Does not watch much YouTube or Streaming but more TV!! Weirdest Video Game Nico's Ever Played? (is unsure yet, will get back to that question) Darkest Video Game He's Ever Played? Corpse Party maybe. How many Years has Dark Souls 2 taken off your life? NO ONE KNOWS!!! Has Nico Been to a (anime/video gaming) Convention? ''' Has never attended a convention. He wants to go to VidCon in Anaheim California. '''Has NicoB Played the Video Game called OFF? Yes he has: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyF9vD-hNhU&list=PL5bkYBlFL9xc5oqT56SMAxqG7h0Q3v73f Has Nico seen Doug's side of the story on The Walking Dead Telltale Game? No, he hasn't played through the game again to save him instead of Carley from the zombies to see his story & he doesn't plan to in the near future. We'd love to Create Fanart for Nico's Videos Nico appreciates your offers and is very grateful. He's a very picky penguin about the art that goes into his videos thumbnails. He will think about how to go about thumbnail art soon. He also doesn't like having the same thumbnail art on each video he uploads. 'Video Recording' Program Camtasia: https://www.techsmith.com/camtasia.html 'NicoB's Career' Most Popular Let's Play Series Unknown Most Profitable Let's Play Series Unknown Most Disappointing Series Dark Souls 2: Greatly increased work from editing with poor views (less than half) (Currently Unconfirmed): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5AEBNn2fXmE&list=PL5bkYBlFL9xd8fC3jMHSd4y4EMMm4JWT1 Collaborations NicoB would consider it, but would need a good match. Will NicoB play mature games? Nothing too creepy/sexual. Series Questions Yandere Simulator He will likely play when the game is FINISHED!! Persona 5 He will be play it as soon as it's out! Mogeko Could play it, but is not too excited about it. Persona Q Nico would have to buy a special 3DS and capture card to play it. Miscellaneous * NicoB did not like Suikoden III and took the game back (may have been another in the series). * Thinks that the action-adventure game, Beyond Good and Evil was underrated. * He hates Final Fantasy XIII. * Is disappointed in the action-adventure survival horror video game; The Last of Us. * Is bad at Bullet Hell games and will not likely play them. * Doesn't replay video games until years later. * NicoB loves to eat meat and will not become a vegetarian. * Music Preference: (missed). * NicoB calls it soda. Category:Browse